A Not So Sane Adventure
by Forever-lacking-logic
Summary: When our four favorite Muruaders go to Southern California for a summer to live they met five girls that might just change their lives. What will happen to our poor Muruders when something happens to the girls they might not be able to change?


_Disclaimer:looks at life: No, no I don't see any part in here that says anything about owning Harry Potter… nope all belongs to JK Rowling._

**Chapter one: Duck Attacks and Ice Cream**

"Moony I want to see the phone!"

Sirius dived for the phone, trying to knock it out of the werewolf's hand.

"And I said no Padfoot, you'll end up breaking it." Remus replied in his ever calm manor, moving out of the way so that Sirius landed with a crash. James sniggered at the now very ruffled looking Sirius who was pouting in the corner.

"Sod off Prongs." Remus shook his head and put the phone back on the hook.

"How you ever managed to convince us to move to muggle California I'll never know, Prongs." James shrugged and flashed a smile.

"It must be my sexy British Charm." "Uh Prongs… are you from Britain?"

"Yes I am.That's not the point. Now I say we go take in some scenery. I hear there is a smashing little mountain town very close by." Once again the werewolf shook his head and went to get the keys; Sirius had quickly recovered from his crash and was now staring at a muggle woman on T.V. who was doing high kicks. James was leaning against their rental car his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gods damn Padfoot what are you doing! Hurry up!" There was a loud yelp from the den and Sirius rushed into the garage.

"There was a man in spandex doing high kicks Prongs!" James eye twitched.

"Padfoot… what were you watching?"

"I don't know! Some show with a dude name Richard. I'm scared for life! I never want to watch TV again!" (Of course this did nothing to stop Padfoot from watching TV but for about two hours he thought it would.) Remus laughed and got into the drivers seat.

"Hey, why do you get to drive!"

"Because Padfoot I would like to live." And with that the trio was off to a small mountain town…. Er... towns. About half way up to the mountain James had fallen asleep and Sirius was rather concerned about whether or not drool would come out of his favorite shirt.

"Umm Moony, are we there yet?"

"No Padfoot, we're not there yet."

"Oh… kay then." About an hour later they pulled into a parking lot of a Staterbrothers super market.

"Ok guys, we're here."

"Thank god!" Sirius jumped out of the car causing James to fall over. James sat up blinking and wiping away drool from his chin.

"But Mum I didn't mean to let muffin out…" Remus gave his antlered friend a strange look but shook his head and stepped out of the car into the summer breeze coming off the lake that was about a football field away, just behind the McDonalds.

"I smell chips!" And with that Sirius was off running to the restaurant and straight into a rather Goth looking girl. Sirius bounced back up and offered a hand to the girl. "Sorry bout that not my fault really, Remus here was distracting me."

"HEY!" Sirius shot Remus an innocent look and helped the girl up.

"I'm Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin, and the one drooling in James Potter." James looked up at his name.

"I'm not drooling!" he yelled feeling suddenly embarrassed in front of the girl. The girl looked at the three and smiled.

"I'm Shaina, and judging by your accents you're not from around here huh?"

"We're from England; somehow James got us to move here. We live down the mountain." Shaina nodded.

"Well if you wait a few minutes my friends will stop stuffing their faces and we can show you around."

"For the last time. I AM NOT A STONER!"

"And here they come now. Good to know Fuzzy!" Three girls around the same age as Shaina walked over to join her.

"Just had to make it clear." This girl had very, very, very, very fuzzy hair. Shaina laughed and introduced everyone.

"This here would be Fuzzy. That is Cassie," she pointed to a blond haired girl with black tips. "The very blond one is Sars. She and Fuzzy are clones. And the one that looks like she might kill you for no good reason is Katy.

"Everyone, this is James, Remus, and Sirius." At the last name Fuzzy perked,

"Oh oh! Can you turn into a dog?" Sirius gave her a skeptical look.

'Wha- What do you mean?" Fuzzy raised an eyebrow.

"Your name… It's the dog star…"

"Oh…right…." Fuzzy gave Sirius a strange look and shook her head. Shaina took this moment to suggest something.

"How bout we show them around the mountain guys?" after everyone agreed this would be good idea they decided to walk around the "village". The village was Lake Arrowhead. And yes that is the place where the bottled water comes from. When passing one of the many stores Cassie spoke up.

"Oh oh! Can we feed the duckies?" Fuzzy looked like she was trying very hard not to say something. "Don't even think about it Fuzz Fuzz." Cassie warned. Fuzzy bit her lip and Katy laughed.

"Ok I'll pay." Katy gave the woman the 50 cents each for the duck food and handed out a bag of it to everyone. After everyone opening the bag (some more easily then others "It won't open!" There was a rip. "Damnit!" "God Fuzzy it's not that hard.") they started talking and laughing and having a good time. Then suddenly a duck came flew up over the railing were everyone happened to be throwing the duck food over. It landed on the floor and looked up and everyone with its little black eyes. After staring at everyone for awhile and having them stare back at it, the mallard though it would be a very good idea to attack James.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Shaina ran to help James and Cassie and Sirius started throwing duck food at it. Katy and Fuzzy pushed James into a shop and the duck now being pelted with duck food and scolded by Shaina and not to mention losing what it was attacking, flew back to the lake to fight over the duck food already in the water.

After pulling a very scared James from the clothing store everyone suddenly realized that Sars and Remus had said something about getting ice cream and left everyone before the duck attacked James. So they all headed over to the ice cream parlor and ordered sitting on the grass joining the other two. Remus and Sars had hit it off rather well and found they had very much in common. Remus had also found that he felt absolutely and positively comfortable around this girl. James found that he seemed unable to do anything right around Shaina but very much enjoyed being around her and not the two seemed to be talking about what would happen if you put various things is pudding. Sirius had soon found that he was the only Marauder who had yet to find a girl. He took his options at hand. There was the Cassie girl who he liked because she was funny and not as loud as the others… most of the time. And then there were the other two one who seemed like she would kill you just for lack of anything better to do and the loud one with Fuzzy hair who seemed like she would join the other one in the killing because she also had nothing better to do.

After weighing it out he realized he was being stupid and started talking to Cassie because he liked her much more then the others. After they finished there ice cream they all decided they should go back to someone's house in fear of James being attack by something else. "Maybe he'll get attacked by a raccoon…" Sars said thoughtfully at raccoon Cassie perked up

"RIGGS!" Everyone besides the Marauders started cracking up.

"Ummm… might someone explain?" Remus asked looking to Sars.

"Riggs is a person in my books-"

"In a role play with Riggs the human I found a baby raccoon and named him Riggs. I also have a cricket named Bill and a spider name Gertrude." She started laughing again with everyone else.

After the others had stop laughing Remus got instructions to Fuzzy's house. Everyone piled into their car and they were off.

"So Moony, you seemed to like that blond one, what's her name, Sars." Remus blushed a bit but quickly shook it off.

"You seemed to like Shaina." James stopped laughing at Remus and started to choke. Sirius was laughing his head off and quickly got a good bruise on his arm from James.

"Shut up Padfoot you like Cassie and I know it!" Sirius didn't say anything but suddenly realized something.

"What about the other two? Katy and Fuzzy was it?" Remus looked at Sirius in surprise

"Didn't you see them holding hands?"

"No…" James laughed and Remus turned up a road to get to Fuzzy's house.

_**A/N: Ok there it is the first chapter. It's very random and …well very random. I hope you enjoyed. Please excuse the mistakes I had this on another wed site and it was all fixed but the site crashed -- hands out pocky and cake review?**_


End file.
